Detective Super Junior! Revelation 6
by Junhye Cassiopeia
Summary: berkat Siwon, para detektif mengetahui maksud dari teka-teki come and see. apa arti teka-teki tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

**DETECTIVE SUPER JUNIOR!**

**-REVELATION 6-**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Gyaah, semoga mau baca FF gaje ini ya readers…  
><strong>**Revelation 6© Lee Hyori  
>tapi ni FF terinspirasi dari film thriller favorit author, yaitu Horsemen<br>don't like don't read!  
>Happy Reading….. ^^<strong>

**Oh iya, disini gak ada HanChul yah! *poor HanChul***

**Mungkin mereka lagi kencan**

"Hyung, ada kasus!", kata Kyuhyun senang seperti anak ayam dapat permen (?)

"Kasus apa, Kyu?", tanya Kibum

"Kasus yang sebelumnya tidak pernah kita hadapi, hyung!"

"Kasus apa itu? Pemerkosaan?", kata Eunhyuk si otak yadong

Kangin menggeplak kepala Eunhyuk

"Dasar otak yadong!", cibir Kangin. Yang digeplak hanya manyun gaje

"Jadi, kasus apa Kyu?", tanya Kibum

"Kasus….PEMBUNUHAN, hyung!", jawab Kyuhyun semangat '45

Kibum menggaplok+menempeleng+menoyor kepala Kyuhyun (?)

"Pabbo! Kasus-kasus kita sebelumnya kan juga pembunuhan, tauk!", bentaknya

"Hehe…mianhae, hyung.", jawab Kyuhyun sambil cengir gaje

"Pembunuhannya tentang apa?", kali ini Siwon yang penasaran

"Yaaa….pembunuhan", jawab Kyuhyun santai

Siwon menjewer Kyuhyun. "Kalo jawab yang bener!"

Sungmin menghadangi Kyuhyun, "Siwonnie! Jangan jewer Kyu! Kalo diracun aku rela kok.",

"Sungmin jahat hueeeeee…..", rengek Kyuhyun

Yang lain hanya sweatdropped melihat kelakuan KyuMin

"Udah-udah, ppalli, jelaskan Kyu, kasus apa?", tanya Ryeowook menengahi

"Kasus pembunuhan hyung, kan aku dah bilang."

"Iya kita udah tauk, tapi tentang apa?", Ryeowook mulai ga nyante

"Hehe, iya-iya, udah ada 2 korban hyung, dan di setiap TKP, di 4 penjuru mata angin, ada tulisan 'Come and See', artinya apa ya hyung?", jelas Kyuhyun plus nanya plus nyodorin 2 lembar poto

Kibum menerima kedua poto tersebut, lalu mengamat-amati poto tersebut

Yang lain kecuali SiBum cengo mendengar kata 'Come and See'

Mereka saling bertatapan dengan tatapan (?) _apa-itu-kome-en-si_

"Eh, kome en si itu artinya apa ya?", tanya Eunhyuk polos

Kibum ngakak, "Gimana mo tau hyung, ngucapin aja belom bener, yang benar itu _come and see_." kata Kibum mulai nyombong

Eunhyuk manyun gaje, "Iya-iya, artinya apa sih, Bum? Cuaca cerah ya?", tanya Eunhyuk yang Bahasa Inggrisnya bisa membuat orang lain cengo *dijewer Jewels*

Bener juga kata author, yang lain cengo mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk

SiBum couple ngakak, "Hahaha, bukan Eunhyuk-ah, hahaha… _come and see_ itu artinya…hahaha…. Datang dan lihatlah…ahaha…ahihihihi.", kata Siwon yang berbakat menjadi Bernard Bear generasi kedua (?)

Yang lain hanya mengangguk-angguk saja mendengar penjelasan Siwon

Sedangkan Eunhyuk?

Dia memeluk Donghae dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Donghae, karena malu banget

"Ahihihi, yaudah kita pikirin sendiri-sendiri dulu kasus ini, ntar kalo ada yang punya pencerahan (?), kita bahas sama-sama, gimana?", tawar Kibum yang cocok jadi Bernard Bear generasi ketiga (?)

Yang lain hanya mengangguk-angguk

Kemudian para detektif-detektif itu berkumpul di ruang tamu apartemen Leeteuk, sambil bergumul dengan kegiatan en pikiran masing-masing

Kibum terus mengamati poto-poto yang diberikan Kyuhyun, KyuMin asik mojok tanpa mikir *dasar couple edan!*dihajar KyuMin shipper** YeWook asik berdiskusi, sedangkan Siwon, KangTeuk dan HaeHyuk? Mari kita lihat kegiatan mereka

"Kangin hyung! Cepet siniin remotenya! Aku mau nonton CD nih!", teriak Donghae

"Ogah, weekkk", jawab Kangin sambil melet

"Siniin gak?", ancam Eunhyuk garang

Kangin mengkeret mendengar ancaman Eunhyuk, dan kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh couple ikan dan monyet *plakk* ini.

"Yes! Uwooh, akhirnya dapet deh ni remote! Ayo Nyuk, setel CD kita! Yuhuu!", sorak Donghae

Leeteuk? dia hanya mengamati kelakuan para dongsaengnya yang abnormal tersebut *plakk plakk*

Dan tahu apa yang disetel HaeHyuk couple, readers?

Ternyata adalah SiramanRohani milik Siwon!

"Loh, lagi tobat otak yadongnya ya?", tanya Kangin heran

"Gak hyung, kita nonton ini hanya untuk penguatan (?) karena habis ini kita akan nonton yadong!", jawab Eunhyuk tanpa merasa bersalah

Kangin sweatdropped

Inilah yang terjadi jika Kangin VS HaeHyuk couple #hahahahah#

Siwon? Dia sedang memikirkan kata-kata _come and see_

"Come and see, come and see, datang dan lihatlah, apa artinya?", gumam Siwon

Dia terus bergumam, lalu tampak wajahnya berbinar-binar

"Ah iya!"

Dia lalu mencari-cari benda yang dia cari tsb (?)

"YESS!", soraknya

-TBC-

Aahh FF gaje apa ini? pdhl FF Dilabrak aja lom selesai

Haha, mian pendek readers, soalnya author buatnya malem-malem, itu juga hasil author sujud-sujud + nyembah-nyembah umma author utk main kompi *lebay mode on*

Author harap reviewnya ya, readers!

Gommawo..^^

*author mbungkuk berkali-kali, lalu jatuh ke got karena didorong readers yang jail*


	2. Chapter 2

**DETECTIVE SUPER JUNIOR!**

**-REVELATION 6-**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Waah, ada yang mau review juga ternyataa…..makasih ya, author bener-bener seneng dan terharu *lebay***

**Balas review dulu ah….**

**Mako47117: iya maklum author kan buatnya malam-malam, gommawo uda review….**

** : halo lagi, eon! Eh, eonnie kan? Iya mian yah author nanggung…hehehehe…gommawo uda review….**

**yu-chan : bukan gitu, Revelation 6 itu nama Kitab dan Pasal, alias Wahyu 6, gitu….gommawo uda review…**

**Seo Shin Young : hehe makasih ya mau nunggu ni FF gaje….gommawo uda review…**

**Happy Reading….^^**

"Woi, Won! Ada apaan sih? Sorak-sorak begitu. Ada apa?", tanya Leeteuk

"Yihaaa! Hyung, berkat kemampuan dan kealimanku (?), aku bisa memecahkan maksud dari teka-teki _come and see! _Yuhuuu! Aku memang cerdas!", jawab Siwon rada nyombong

"WUAT? Artinya apa hyung? Apa?", timpal Ryeowook heboh

"Coba tanya Yesung hyung, dia kan Katolik, mungkin dia juga tau"

"Tanya apaan?", ujar Yesung pabbo *plakk*

"Hyung, hyung tau gak maksud dari teka-teki _come and see _itu apa?", tanya Ryeowook manja

"Hah? Ga tau aku. Mian", jawab Yesung sambil nyengir kura-kura *plakkkk*

Ryeowook menghela napas, "Siwon hyung, dia ga tau", kata Ryeowook sambil menuding-nuding kepala besar Yesung *plakk plakk plakk*

"Ya ampun, Yesung hyung, kau kan Katolik, masa ga tau?", kata Siwon

"Beneran Won, aku ga tau"

"Yaudah aku kasih tau, kuncinya adalah Alkitab yang pake Bahasa Inggris"

Yesung cengo ngedengernya, "Mwo? Kok Alkitab? Mana pake Bahasa Inggris lagi."

"Udah, mau aku bacain gak?", tawar Siwon

Semua anggota mengangguk setuju

Siwon kemudian mencari-cari nama Kitab, Pasal dan Ayat

"Ah, ini dia. Siap semua?", tanya Siwon #emang lomba lari?#

Semua anggota mengangguk setuju

"Revelation 6…", belum sempat Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, udah dipotong sama Eunhyuk

"Revelation itu apaan sih?"

"Revelation itu Wahyu, dodol! Udah jangan ganggu", seru Siwon keki

"Wahyu 6, judulnya Anak Domba Membuka Keenam Meterai

Dan aku melihat ketika Anak Domba itu membuka satu dari meterai-meterai itu, dan aku mendengar satu dari keempat makhluk hidup itu yang berkata bagaikan bunyi guntur, 'Datanglah dan Lihatlah!', dan aku melihat dan lihatlah: seekor kuda putih dan dia yang menunggang di atasnya yang memegang sebuah busur, dan kepadanya diberikan sebuah mahkota, dan dia keluar untuk menaklukkan, bahkan agar dia dapat ditaklukkan. Selanjutnya baca sendiri ya?", jelas Siwon panjang lebar

"Oh, jadi maksudmu itu, Keempat Penunggang Kuda dalam Kitab Wahyu toh, Won?", tanya Yesung

"Yap, hyung benar.",

"Siwonnie, kau memang hebat! Wah, untung ya, kau tetap mempertahankan kealimanmu meskipun kami sering menggodamu. Ckckck, bahkan ayat-ayat seperti ini pun kau hapal.", puji Leeteuk

Siwon hanya tersenyum bangga

"Won hyung, bacain yang selanjutnya." perintah Kibum

"Dan ketika Dia membuka meterai yang kedua, aku mendengar makhluk hidup kedua yang berkata 'Datanglah dan Lihatlah!' dan keluarlah kuda yang lain berwarna merah api. Dan kepada dia yang menunggang di atasnya telah dikaruniakan kepadanya untuk mengambil damai dari bumi, juga agar mereka saling membunuh seorang terhadap yang lain, dan kepadanya telah diberikan pedang yang besar.", kata Siwon

"Hmm…pembunuh yang cerdas", gumam Kibum

"Ck…saat ada kasus begini, Kangin sama Kyuhyun malah pergi.", decak Leeteuk

Yang lain mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Leeteuk

Kibum asik membaca ayat yang dimaksud Siwon

Sungmin dan HaeHyuk couple nonton TV *dasar detektif ga peka*

Sedangkan Ryeowook sedang mendengarkan Yesung membacakan ayat tersebut, Ryeowook bosan karena Yesung belepotan nerjemahinnya, karena Bahasa Inggrisnya jelek *ditabok Cloudsomnia*, lalu tertidur di bahu Yesung

BRAKKK!

Ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya, lalu mengucek-ucek matanya dengan raut wajah cute *huaa, saranghae oppa!*ditabok readers karena nongol terus**

Nafas Kyuhyun terengah-engah, ya, dialah yang tadi membanting pintu

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa membanting pintu seperti itu? Ck, Wookie jadi bangun kan!", marah Yesung

"Mi-mian hy-hyung, en-engh, huft, uh, ad-ada korban la-lagi, hyu-hyung, hoh, hoh.", jelas Kyuhyun sambil (masih) terengah-engah

"Mwo? Korban lagi? Dimana? Jam berapa?", tanya Kibum beruntun

"Hoh,hoh, ne, betul hyung, di sebuah hotel, ba-baru saja, aku diberi tahu In-Inspektur Jaejoong"

"Hmm, baiklah, ayo kita kesana", ajak Kibum

**DI TKP**

"Omo! Menyeramkan sekali! Lebih parah dari 2 korban sebelumnya", komentar Kibum

"Ne, aku takut.", kata Ryeowook. Yesung langsung memeluk Ryeowook

Ckrek! Ckrek! Ckrek! Ckrek! Ckrek!

HaeHyuk couple asik memotret TKP

SiBum mengamat-amati keadaan korban tersebut

"Omo, Bum, ni mayatnya ditusuk dulu yah?", tanya Siwon

"Ne, betul hyung, ckckck, kasihan sekali.",

KyuMin sedang asik bertanya ini-itu kepada Inspektur Jaejoong

"Inspektur, dia terbunuh jam berapa?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Sekitar jam 19.30", jawab Inspektur Jaejoong

Sungmin melirik jam tangannya, "Sekarang pukul 20.00, siapa yang pertama kali menemukan korban? Dan dia menemukan korban jam berapa?", selidik Sungmin

"Petugas hotel yang pertama kali menemukannya, sekitar pukul 19.40"

"Hmm, itu 10 menit sesudah pembunuhan.", gumam Kyuhyun

Sungmin meng-sms-kan info tersebut kepada KangTeuk couple

Mengapa KangTeuk couple?

Karena mereka sedang diruang keamanan hotel tersebut, melihat rekaman-rekaman CCTV

"Hyung, kata Sungmin-ah, pembunuhan terjadi sekitar jam 19.30", bisik Kangin

"Oh, ne, baiklah, Minho-ssi, bisa putar rekaman pada jam 19.30?", pinta Leeteuk

Minho hanya mengangguk

KangTeuk asik mengamati rekaman tersebut.

"Hey, itu ada orang, loh-loh…", protes Leeteuk, dan kemudian..

BZZT! BZZZT!

"Kok mati gini?", tanya Kangin keki

"Mianhae, Kangin-ssi, Leeteuk-ssi, memang begini, setelah orang itu terlihat, dia merusakkan kamera CCTV. Mianhae.", jawab Minho

"Bisa tolong diputar lagi? Saat orang itu kelihatan.", pinta Leeteuk

Minho segera memutar rekaman tadi

"Pause di situ", perintah Kangin, dan Minho mem-pause rekaman tersebut

"Hmm, jangkung, bertopi, wajah ditutupi kacamata, daerah hidung dan mulut ditutupi masker, penyamaran sempurna.", gumam Leeteuk sambil mencatat ciri-ciri orang yang mungkin pembunuh itu

"Kamsahamnida, Minho-ssi, kami kembali dulu, permisi.", pamit KangTeuk

"Ne, chonmaneyo, hati-hati ya", pesan Minho

"HaeHyuk couple itu mana sih? Diajak pulang, eh malah ngeluyur.", kata Yesung ngambek

"Tadi katanya mau nyuci, hyung.", jawab Ryeowook

"Eh? Nyuci apaan?", tanya Siwon

"Nyuci foto"

"Hah? Emang foto bisa dicuci yah? Bukannya malah luntur? Dasar couple pabbo!", timpal Siwon

"Kau kali yang pabbo, Won! Nyuci foto itu bukan fotonya dicuci!", ejek Kangin

"Mwo? Aku? Pabbo? Hyung, dimana-mana aku itu selalu yang terpintar, tauk! Enak aja ngatain aku pabbo!", elak Siwon sambil nyombong

"Jinjja? Coba aku tanya ya, satu tambah satu sama dengan berapa hayo?", Siwon dan Kangin malah tebak-tebakan sendiri

"Dua, atuh! Ga mungkin kaya ginian salah", sombong Siwon

"Bukan! Yang bener adalah, TWO!", Siwon cengo mendengar perkataan Kangin

"Mwo? Dua sama two itu sama aja, hyung! SAMA! Tau gak? Tuh kan, hyung yang pabbo!", ejek Siwon

"Mwo? Kau katai aku pabbo, hah? Berani kau, kuda jelek?"

Siwon melotot pada Kangin, yang dibalas deathglare menyeramkan dari Kangin

"Haddoooohh, udah-udah, jangan berkelahi, tauk! Disini tempat umum!", kata Leeteuk dengan aura malaikatnya

"Udah gimana, hyung? Raccoon jelek ini mengatai aku pabbo, padahal dia sendiri yang pabbo!", ujar Siwon ga terima

"Mwo? Aku pabbo? Heh, bukannya kau yang pabbo ya? Dasar kuda jelek!"

"Raccoon jelek!"

"Kuda jelek! Weekk, kuda jelek!"

"Raccoon jelek, cuiihh, cuiiihh, raccoon jelek!"

"UDAH! Pada bisa diem, kagak?", bentak Yesung

"LOE GUE END!", seru Kangin dan Siwon bersamaan

Kemudian HaeHyuk couple datang

"HEH! Kalian dari mana aja sih? Ikan cucut jelek, loe darimana hah? Jangan mencemari pikiran Eunhyuk dengan hal-hal berbau yadong!", cerca Leeteuk

Donghae hanya tertunduk, "Mi-mianhae hyung, kita abis nyuci foto, emang Ryeowook ga bilang ya?"

"Aku bilang kok, hyung! Aku bilang! Aku bilang loh! Bener!", timpal Ryeowook heboh

"Tuh, Wookie aja bilang kok hyung, kenapa kita dimarahin?", tanya Eunhyuk

Leeteuk dan Kibum menepuk dahinya

"Kim Youngwoon, ini gara-gara kau, awas kau kalo sampe di apartemenku.", ancam Leeteuk

"Choi Siwon hyung, ini gara-gara kau sombong berkelahi dengan Kangin hyung, Teukie hyung jadi memarahi Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung. Kau akan kumarahi 10 kali lipat!", ancam Kibum ga main-main

Kangin dan Siwon mengkeret, lalu berpelukan. Sedetik kemudian,

"HOAA! Kenapa kau memelukku, kuda jelek!", hardik Kangin

"HIH! Kau sendiri kenapa grepe-grepe aku? Napsu?", tuduh Siwon

Kangin men-deathglare Siwon

"SUDAH! Ayo ke apartemen Teukie hyung, cerewet sekali kalian berdua!", bentak Kibum

"Kalian abis nyuci poto apaan sih? Lama amat!", tanya Yesung

"Nyuci poto TKP hyung, kan tadi aku dan Hyukkie sempet moto-moto TKP, trus kita cuci sekalian deh, untuk petunjuk! Nih kalo mau.", jawab Donghae sambil menyodorkan 6 lembar poto pada Yesung

Yesung mengambilnya, lalu mengamat-amatinya sejenak, kemudian dioper pada Siwon

Siwon yang lagi bad mood, mengoper poto tersebut pada Kibum

Kemudian Kibum menempelkan poto tersebut di sebuah styrofoam dengan pines a.k.a paku payung, lalu dibawahnya dia temple 2 poto kasus pemberian Kyuhyun. Dibawah 2 poto itu, dia pasang 5 poto dari TKP korban pertama yang diberikan Inspektur Jaejoong. Dibawah 5 poto tersebut, dia pasang 4 poto dari TKP korban kedua (ribet dah bahasanya)

Kibum tampak berpikir keras

"Bum, kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?", tanya Siwon

"Gwaenchana hyung, aku hanya sedang berpikir."

Kemudian wajah Kibum berubah cerah

"Nah lho, sekarang kenapa wajahmu cerah? Abis pake Garnier Light Cream?", tanya Siwon

PLETAKK!

"Appo…", rintih Siwon

Ternyata Kibum melempar Siwon dengan buku yang ia dapat entah dari mana

"Ngawur! Emang aku yeoja apa, pake Garnier Light Cream? Seenaknya saja! Aku itu senang, karena punya ide"

"Hehe, mianhae, Bummie, ide apa?"

"Aku mau membuat hipotesis dulu"

Kemudian Kibum duduk di sebelah Siwon, dan mengambil buku catatannya

Lalu Kibum asyik menulis, dan entah setan apa yang merasuki Siwon, Siwon mendekati Kibum perlahan-lahan

"Ya! Siwon hyung, mau apa kau?", bisik Kibum

"Sssstt! Diamlah, Bummie! Nanti yang lain dengar. Aku hanya ingin membuat beberapa kiss mark di lehermu. Mau ya? Sebentar saja.", rengek Siwon

BLUSSSHHH!

Pipi Kibum mem-blushing, dan Kibum mengangguk malu-malu

Beberapa detik kemudian, di leher Kibum sudah ada sekitar 5 kiss mark yang dibuat Siwon, dan pipi Kibum pun memerah

Siwon mencubit hidung Kibum gemas, "Imut sekali kau, kalo sedang malu begitu"

"Setan apa yang merasukimu, Siwon hyung? Tumben otakmu yadong! Untung yang lain sedang sibuk, jadi tidak melihat kita", kata Kibum

Siwon hanya tertawa kecil

Kemudian Kibum kembali menulis, dan tanpa ia sadari, Kangin menatapnya tajam, lebih tajam dari Key *loh kenapa Key dibawa-bawa?*

Siwon menyadari tatapan Kangin, lalu mencatat tatapan Kangin tersebut di otaknya

"Kenapa dia menatap Bummie ku seperti itu? Tajam sekali, lebih tajam dari Key.", desis Siwon pelan, agar Kibum tidak mendengarnya

"Lebih baik tidak kuberitahukan pada Kibum", desisnya lagi

-TBC-

Penasaran ga readers?

Bagus ga?

Gommawo untuk yang uda review, author seneng banget…

Utk chap 2, author tunggu reviewnya yaah!

Bye! *melambai pada readers. Readers : ck, dasar author sarap*


End file.
